


Сборник драбблов по Гинтаме

by Leytenator



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драбблы с разных фестов и по заявкам





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Под откос  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Пейринг: Хиджиката/Окита  
Рейтинг: R за кровищу  
Жанр: херт-комфорт  
Размер: 400 слов  
по заявке Hraneya "Хиджиката/Окита, помощь в перевязке ран, беспомощность одного из двух."

\- Сигарета воняет, - говорит Сого.  
«Трава зеленая, - хочет ответить Хиджиката. - Если, конечно, какой-то мудак не залил ее кровью. Небо синее, вода мокрая, ты мудак. Будем продолжать список очевидных вещей или ты заткнешься?»  
Сигарета описывает полукруг — короткое путешествие из одного угла губ в другой, из пункта «Пиздец, началось» в пункт «Пиздец, приехали». Остановка по требованию в середине пути. Короткая затяжка.  
\- Отвратительно воняет, - повторяет Сого и зевает, прикрыв глаза на мгновение. За время, которое проходит между тем, как ресницы опускаются и поднимаются снова, состав успевает сойти с рельс. Всем выйти из вагонов.  
Хиджиката затягивается, окурок обжигает губы.  
Хиджиката выплевывает его вместе со всеми несказанными словами.  
\- Воняет. Холодно. Жрать хочется, - вздыхает Сого, мелко вздрагивая под пальцами. - У вас руки холодные. Может быть, вы вампир, Хиджиката-сан? Точно. Поэтому у вас такая рожа перекошенная, а глаза жадные-жадные, видели бы вы себя сейчас. Как есть упырь.  
Хиджиката думает, что он вампир наоборот.  
Что он готов перегрызть себе запястье, схватить подбородок Сого и стиснуть, заставив разжать челюсти, ткнуть рукой в лицо, в бледный раскрытый рот и смотреть, как кровь будет затекать внутрь капля за каплей.  
Одной свободной рукой все делать чертовски неудобно.   
Хиджиката надавливает слишком сильно. Сого вздрагивает и переводит взгляд вниз, на бедро, на рвущую черноту ткани новой, иной чернотой пульсацию артерии. С каждым ударом она побеждает.  
\- Дурак, - говорит он. - И упырь, да.  
«Это ты упырь, - хочет сказать Хиджиката. - Высасываешь из меня все мозги, так что ничего не осталось, ни мыслей в пустой черепушке, ни слов на языке, только наждачный вкус табака. Это ты дурак. Но меньший, чем я».  
Он наклоняется и прижимается губами к ткани, ведет вверх, собирая языком густой остывающий багрянец, утыкается лицом в пах, в мягкий член, в собственную занемевшую   
ладнонь, пережимающую артерию.   
Надо наложить жгут, но для этого нужно снять с шеи платок, а с бедра Сого — свою руку.  
Под ней горячее. Под ней живое.   
Хиджиката боится не успеть до следующей станции.  
И в платке он уверен куда меньше, чем в собственной руке.  
\- Как думаешь, бывают поезда, которые летают по воздуху? - хрипло спрашивает Хиджиката, распрямляясь.  
Сого смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Нам бы сейчас не помешал такой, да?  
Сого молчит.  
\- Дурак, - шепчет он.  
За те полминуты, что он развязывает и стягивает с шеи Хиджикаты платок, задевая кожу прохладой пальцев, поезд взрывается.  
Хиджиката думает, что это не самый худший способ заставить его взлететь в воздух.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Узор  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Пейринг: Гинтоки/Кацура  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс  
Размер: 210 слов  
по заявке Веточка_Сирени "гинзура, передышка"

Когда Гинтоки наконец может вдохнуть воздух в легкие, которые словно опалило огнем взрыва, он медленно поднимается и садится на кровати. Перед глазами все плывет, и он понимает, что продолжает сжимать пальцы на мокрых от пота бедрах Кацуры, словно, стоит отпустить, тебя унесет запоздалой взрывной волной неведомо куда.  
Он глядит на его спину, облепленную волосами — тонкие затейливые узоры, пересекающие белые нитки шрамов, рисунок, который всегда меняется. Очень сложный — его никогда не запомнить. Поэтому всякий раз нужно узнавать заново.  
Кацура поднимает голову от скрещенных рук и сглатывает, тяжело дышит, приоткрыв рот. С ним каждый раз — как взрыв, как атака, которую никогда не ждешь, к которой никогда не готов. В которой ты с радостью проигрываешь.  
\- Надо сделать передышку, - хрипло говорит Гинтоки, ведет ладонью по пояснице вверх и замирает, не желая рушить узор из шрамов и прилипших к коже прядей.  
\- Ты устал? - фыркает Кацура, приподнимается на руках и хочет повернуться на спину, но Гинтоки, сам не зная зачем, удерживает его на месте за бедра.  
\- Нет. Не стал. Просто постой так еще немного.  
Кацура молча глядит на него через плечо. Потом кивает, усмехается, и Гинтоки понимает, что в который раз не запомнит этот дурацкий, нелепый, невозможно красивый узор на его спине. Потому что сейчас хочется смотреть вовсе не на нее.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Слабость  
Пейринг: Абуто/Камуи  
Размер: 305 слов  
Жанр: романс, юст, херт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Таймлайн - некоторое время после Йошивары

Он считает до четырехсот сорока четырех, думая о том, что странные слабые люди в Йошиваре слишком серьезно относятся к четверке как к символу смерти. И к самой смерти, впрочем, же.   
Отталкивается лопатками от стены и открывает дверь в ванную.  
\- Ты что-то забыл здесь, Абуто?  
Плещущая через бортик вода окрашено в нежно-розовый, так что плавающие на ее поверхности длинные пряди почти сливаются с цветом.  
Камуи поднимает голову и смотрит на него.  
\- Я хочу отдохнуть. Ты портишь мне настроение, уйди, пока я тебя не убил, будь так добр.  
Абуто молча садится рядом, берет с бортика мочалку и смывает кровь с плеч. Твердые мышцы под рукой каменеют окончательно.  
Чужая кровь легко пристает и так же легко смывается.  
Собственная всегда оттирается дольше.  
Камуи смотрит на него с удивлением, щурит глаза и откидывает голову.  
\- Я сегодня несколько утомился, но, пожалуй, потрачу пару минут на то, чтобы оторвать тебе и вторую руку. Ты, видимо, не очень ею дорожишь?  
Абуто знает, что у любой силы есть пределы, даже если порой и кажется, что их не разглядеть. У него всегда было отменное зрение и чувство времени. «Несколько» — это четыреста сорок четыре секунды ожидания того, как Камуи выберется из ванной самостоятельно.  
Абуто молчит, смывая кровь с чужих прохладных пальцев.  
Такая пустая трата такой чудесной крови.  
Абуто видел тысячи оттенков, но может точно сказать, какой из них самый чудесный.  
Он предпочел бы видеть его пореже.  
Голос Камуи становится угрожающе тихим.  
\- Абуто. Ты и в самом деле считаешь меня таким слабаком, что я не в состоянии самостоятельно вымыться?  
\- Нет, капитан. Конечно, у тебя нет никаких слабых мест, - говорит Абуто спокойным размеренным тоном. - Можешь считать, что на мою долю приходится двойная порция.  
\- Тогда зачем ты пришел сюда? - снова спрашивает Камуи, и Абуто наконец позволяет себе улыбнуться, аккуратно кладя мочалку на бортик и наклоняясь вперед.  
\- За своей слабостью.


	4. Chapter 4

Название: Граница  
Пейринг: Абуто/Камуи  
Размер: 250 слов  
Жанр: романс, юст, херт-комфорт  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Таймлайн - некоторое время после Йошивары

Абуто прекрасно знает, когда Камуи начинает беситься так, что лучше держаться от него подальше — вокруг прищуренных глаз появляются едва заметные лучи, которых очень сильно хочется коснуться пальцем. Если Абуто когда-нибудь надумается остаться без второй руки, он именно так и сделает.  
\- Мне надоело, что ты говоришь о моей сестре каждый день. Я привык к твоей любви к Ято, она иногда кажется даже забавной, но в твоем желании притащить ее сюда и учить ничего забавного нет. Ты твердишь об этом каждый день, испытывая мое терпение. Каждый день. Несколько раз в день.  
\- Мне жаль, что такой боец не раскрывает свои таланты в полную силу, - пожимает плечами Абуто.  
В следующую секунду он сглатывает ком колючей проволоки, царапающей горло до крови, и вязкую солоноватую слюну. Камуи сжимает пальцы на его горле и глядит прямо в глаза — лучи становятся резче и жестче. Такого Абуто еще никогда не видел, поэтому старается разглядеть как следует и запомнить.  
Воздуха становится очень мало.  
\- Как я уже говорил, Абуто, - Камуи облизывает губы и улыбается — довольно криво, потому что правый уголок оказывается выше левого, - я привык к твоей странной любви к Ято. Но у нее должна быть граница.  
\- Скажи мне, где она проходит, - хрипит Абуто, неотрывно глядя на едва заметно дергающийся острый уголок улыбки.  
Шагать ближе некуда и сдавливать горло сильнее уже невозможно — но Камуи шагает и сжимает в пальцах и горло Абуто...  
\- Она проходит здесь. Видишь ее? Рассмотри хорошенько.  
… и его сердце.  
\- Вижу.


	5. Chapter 5

Название: Садахару никуда не уходит  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Синфик, thegamed  
Размер: драббл, 708 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Садахару, Сого, Шинсенгуми, Еродзуя  
Тема: драма  
Жанр: джен, драма  
Рейтинг: PG  
Саммари: Что бы они ни делали, Садахару не уходит  
Примечание: и добавить здесь нечего

\- Ты опять погрыз базуку. Знаешь, если бы ты помочился на нее, как вчера, я бы понял - ты вроде как метишь свою территорию. Но в следующий раз, будь уж так добр, погрызи лучше какой-нибудь другой предмет. Хиджикату-сана, например. Или помочись на него. Мы договорились?  
\- Сого, твою мать! Да сколько здесь еще будет эта собака!  
Хиджиката явно не согласен с его отличным планом, но Сого это никогда особо не волновало.  
Согласен ли с его идеей Садахару, Сого тоже не волнует.  
В последнее время его мало что стало волновать.  
Белая шерсть ужасно смотрится на черной форме и чертовски тяжело счищается, обслюнявленная повязка для сна регулярно нуждается в стирке. Зато и то, и другое учит терпению, так что теперь Сого располагает поистине неисчерпаемыми запасами.   
\- У меня завелись мыши, - ноет Гинтоки, почесывая в затылке. - Верни собаку, ну будь человеком, а?  
\- Данна, - спокойно отвечает Сого. - Они не сбегут даже от ужаса, уверяю вас. Если им хватило мужества поселиться с вами в одном доме, Садахару их не испугаешь, поверьте.   
На обед у Садахару теннисная ракетка Ямазаки. На ужин - ужин Кондо. Для раннего завтрака чудесно подошла бы голова Хиджикаты, но в этом вопросе Сого с собакой до сих пор так и не достигли консенсуса.  
\- Я скоро поседею, - скорбно возвещает Шинпачи и воздевает руки к небу. Потом тычет указательным пальцем в макушку. - Вот, видишь? Второй седой волос за неделю, уже второй!   
\- В магазине через два квартала от вас продается чудесная краска для волос. И успокоительное. Из чего их варят, вам знать не стоит, но судя по тому, что владельцам хватает денег откупаться всякий раз от санпроверки, дела идут очень хорошо. И вроде никто еще не помер, - как можно вежливее отвечает Сого.  
\- Не отдашь? - мрачно спрашивает Шинпачи.  
\- Не отдам, - приветливо отвечает Сого.  
На следующее утро Садахару сгрызает шкаф с годовыми отчетами. Хиджиката сперва бегает с саблей наголо за собакой, затем - от нее, Кондо лежит в обмороке, Ямазаки обмахивает его обмотанной скотчем ракеткой.  
Сого пожимает плечами и идет покупать тамагояки.  
К вечеру Кондо сначала приходит в себя, потом - в комнату Сого.  
Он молча вздыхает и чешет щетину на подбородке.  
\- Нет, - говорит Сого и натягивает застиранную повязку на глаза.  
Кондо мрачнеет.  
\- Это не просьба. Это приказ, Сого. Отдай им пса.  
\- Хотел бы, Кондо-сан, - сонно тянет Сого. - Но он же просто не уходит. Неужто вы думаете, я его здесь держу? Он сам пришел и не уйдет никак. Ничего не могу поделать.  
Сого разводит руками и закидывает их за голову, вытягиваясь на футоне.  
Слышны тяжелые шаги Кондо, которые медленно удаляются, пока все вокруг не окутывает тишина.  
Сого даже успевает задремать, когда над ухом раздается шумное сопение.  
Сого продолжает лежать.  
Вокруг головы смыкаются челюсти, и тогда он, наконец, со вздохом садится и тянет с лица повязку, которая мгновенно оказывается во рту Садахару.  
\- Это и в самом деле начинает раздражать, - говорит Сого, глядя в стену.  
Он зевает и потягивается, зябко передергивает плечами. Потом достает из-под подушки белый шарф и идет во двор.  
Садахару бежит за ним, радостно лая.  
Сого бредет в дальний угол, морщась от холодного ветра. Он машинально тянется обмотать шарф вокруг горла, но замирает и хмурится.  
\- Все, пора заканчивать.   
Он разводит небольшой костер и долго смотрит на разгорающиеся поленья. Становится теплее. Садахару скачет вокруг, свесив ярко-розовый язык из огромной пасти, глупо моргает круглыми глазами, большой, неуклюжий, совершенно неуместный здесь.  
\- Вот дурак, - тихо говорит Сого и кидает шарф в костер.  
Садахару замирает настороженно, а потом скалит зубы и задирает голову к небу, воя.  
\- Заткнись, - говорит Сого со злостью. - Вот, все, видишь - ее шарф сгорел. Все, не осталось ничего. Ума не приложу, как ты можешь чуять ее через столько месяцев после...  
Костер потрескивает, Сого садится на бревно рядом с ним и бездумно глядит на огонь. Он уже не греет.  
Садахару замолкает, переступает лапами по подмерзшей земле, пятится к забору.  
Сого закрывает глаза и слушает тишину. Она пустая и холодная.  
А потом в ухо ему тычется мокрый теплый нос, и Садахару ложится рядом, устраивая свою глупую тяжеленную голову у Сого на коленях.  
Сого запускает руку в спутанную шерсть у него на загривке и шепчет, глядя в костер:  
\- Вот дурак.  
Они сидят до самого утра, когда огонь уже давно перестает гореть.  
Сого не холодно.  
Садахару никуда не уходит.


	6. Chapter 6

Название: Редкая порода  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Бета: Синфик, thegamed  
Размер: драббл, 683 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: хуман!Садахару, хуман!мэйл!Элизабет, несколько не хуман!Ерозуя, несколько не хуман!Кацура  
Тема: АУ  
Жанр: АУ, юмор, флафф, преслэш  
Рейтинг: PG  
Саммари: Иногда антиправительственные заговоры возникают прямо в очереди к ветеринару. / Не так уж это и легко - ухаживать за домашними животными.  
Примечание: и добавить здесь нечего

\- У светленького диатез, - мрачно пробасил белобрысый качок и поджал губы, выпятив и без того мощный подбородок. - Одно клубничное молоко ему подавай, видите ли. Ну а я что, мне не жалко. Я думал, какая разница, молоко же все-таки, кальций там. Полезно. Ну, я же о них забочусь! А у этой заразы от клубничного диатез. А обычное пить отказывается!  
В очереди сочувственно покивали. Сидящая ближе всего девушка придвинулась и, словно невзначай, пристроила ладошку на обтянутом спортивными штанами колене.  
\- Я так вам сочувствую, - широко распахнув глаза, прошептала она. - Так сильно!  
\- Да я и говорю, ад! И ладно еще диатез, с понедельника понос был каждый день, вчера вот только прекратился. Весь дом загадил, сволочь! И как, я понять не могу - он же все время только жрет и спит, а гадить успевает в каждом углу! Вот такие кучи, представляете? - качок развел руки так широко, что прилетело не только не успевшей вовремя отшатнуться девушке, но и доброй половине очереди.  
\- А темненький нервный какой-то стал, - вздохнул он и подпер щеку кулаком. - Как попсу услышит, сразу носится по двору, орет, шипит, на деревья залезает, снимай его потом полдня. Это если он дерево найдет. А то, бывает, промахнется - со зрением у него так себе. И ладно еще столб какой за дерево примет. А если ногу? А если не мою? Он же мелкий совсем, его хрен разглядишь! Вцепится в штанину и знай себе ползет вверх, пока не доберется до... Хм. Гнезда. И не разорит.  
\- Какие вы ужасы рассказываете, - старушка на другом конце приемной боязливо покосилась на стоящую у ног мужчины коробку. - И зачем вы их только держите таких.  
\- Жалостливый я, - вздохнул тот и пошевелил коробку носком кроссовка. Из нее раздалось воинственное попискивание. - Ах, черт, опять есть хочет. Да что с тобой только делать, тварь ты ненасытная! Я тебе тридцать пачек уже скормил! Нет больше!  
\- Редкий корм? Тяжело достать? - поинтересовались из поредевшей очереди.  
\- Достать легко, - качок помрачнел. - Донести тяжело. Она же ест быстрее, чем я его таскаю. А еще девочка, - укоризненно пробасил он.  
Бабулька подхватила узелок со свисающим оттуда хвостом и медленно пошла вдоль стеночки к выходу.  
\- А ну вдруг еще заразу какую подхватим, - взволнованно бормотала она себе под нос. - Погляди на них, это все неспроста! Сразу три, и все какие-то ненормальные...  
\- А что это за порода? - опасливо поинтересовалась потирающая разбитый нос девушка.  
\- Аманто, - мрачно ответил мужчина и наклонился к коробке. - А кто это у нас тут такой маленький? А кто это сейчас потерпит и не будет срать, орать и жрать, пока мы не дождемся дядю доктора?  
Когда он выпрямился, приемная была пуста.  
Только у самого входа сидел, надвинув белую кепку на лицо, парень в широченной футболке и шортах, из которых торчали стройные, хоть и весьма волосатые ноги.  
Качок насупился.  
\- А вы чего не смылись? Что, заразы не боитесь?  
Парень снял кепку.  
Качок поежился.  
\- Я бы на вашем месте, - тихо раздалось в ответ, - держал свою коробку поближе. Потому что если мое животное увидит ваших, ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
Из-за волосатой ноги выглянуло нечто с длинной черной шерстью и пронзительными печальными глазами.  
\- Да ладно, - изумился качок. - Вот он у вас какой милый. Что он сделает-то. Ну-ка, иди сюда! Хочешь поиграть с моими? Не волнуйся, ничего заразного у них нет... Такое не заразное, такое только от рождения бывает... Слушайте. А чего это он им втирает? А зачем они в шеренгу встали?   
\- А я предупреждал, - укоризненно протянул парень и со вздохом поднялся на ноги. - Руки поднимите.  
\- Чего?  
\- Руки, говорю, поднимайте. И повыше. Мы сдаемся, видите? Сдаемся! Против безоружных восстание не поднимают!  
\- Ой. А куда это они?  
\- В подполье. Идемте, это надолго. Вы, судя по всему, давно последний раз отдыхали?  
\- А что, так заметно?  
\- На вас футболка надета наизнанку. И задом наперед. - Качок покраснел, быстро стянул футболку и надел ее как надо. Заметил чужую ухмылку и покраснел еще больше. - Вы же пьете кофе, я надеюсь? Или предпочитаете пиво?  
\- У меня свой ресторан, - обиженно пробубнил он. - И хороший, а не фигня какая-то. Так что я вас сам кофе угощу. Или еще чем. А вы сами-то чем занимаетесь?  
\- Каллиграфией, - важно ответил ему парень, натянул кепку и направился к двери.  
Качку ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним.  
И стараться не пялиться на его ноги.  
Подумаешь, волосатые.  
Главное, длинные какие...


	7. Chapter 7

Название: Смертник  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Размер: 300 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Хиджиката/Сого  
Жанр: ангст, PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
по заявке PricklyCloud "Хиджиката/Сого "Убей меня, если сможешь" Пиши всё , что хочешь, лишь бы крови драйва побольше)))"

Сого смеется – что еще остается делать в такой ситуации?  
Сого хохочет, чересчур громко, чересчур раздражающе, так, что хочется самому себе отвесить пощечину – но замолчать сейчас кажется слабостью. Лучшая защита – это нападение.  
\- Струсил? – он улыбается и подается вперед, шепчет на ухо разбитыми губами. – Оказался слабаком, да, Хиджиката? Испугался в последний момент?  
Едва переставшая кровоточить губа лопается под новым ударом, Сого сглатывает кровь – густую, вязкую, странно пряную – и пьянеет до черных точек перед глазами, до дрожи в коленях, до разлившейся по телу истомы.  
\- Ты все равно не сможешь, - шепчет он, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от звука собственного сиплого, будто чужого голоса - сильнее, чем от сжимающей горло чужой ладони. – Давай. Попробуй еще раз. Убей меня. Ты же так этого хочешь. Давай, убей меня – если сможешь.  
Сого смеется, запрокидывая голову, ожидая очередной удар – когда Хиджиката бьет так, молча, без ругани и криков, без перекошенного от ярости лица, можно ожидать чего угодно. Даже смерти.  
Сого заигрался на этот раз – ну, что ж, значит, надо проигрывать с достоинством. И умирать – тоже.  
Сого прикрывает глаза и сглатывает закипающую на губах пеной соленую кровь, она прокатывается вниз по глотке, обжигая как кислота.  
Сого ждет очередного удара – последнего, быть может, того, от которого переломится шея.  
Хиджиката целует его, жадно слизывая кровь, и сердце Сого делает перерыв.  
Когда Хиджиката отрывается от его рта, и сердце снова начинает стучать, размеренно и ровно, Сого чувствует, как липнет к члену пропитанная спермой ткань белья.  
Говорят, все висельники, перед тем как умереть, испытывают самый сильный в своей жизни оргазм.  
Сого не уверен в том, что этот был самым сильным за его жизнь.  
Но в том, что он только что умер – и воскрес, Сого уверен точно.


	8. Chapter 8

Название: Великолепный подарок  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Размер: 550 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Сого/Хиджиката  
Жанр: юмор, PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
по заявке missgreed "Окита/Хиджиката. Коллектив решил прикольнуться над Ямазаки (любым другим членом отряда по выбору) и подарить ему на день рождения что-нибудь из магазина для геев. Окита смело вызвался Выбрать и Купить. А проверить покупку решил предварительно на Хиджикате)))   
Дойдет ли подарок до адресата - на усмотрение автора"

\- Это что за хрень?!  
\- Тише, тише, Хиджиката-сан, а то все решат, что я вас убиваю, - морщится Сого. - И убегут за поп-корном, а его и так мало осталось…   
\- Что ты несешь!? Идиот, исчезни отсюда, и хрень свою забери!  
\- Ну вот, зачем же кидать на пол… Между прочим, это дорогая вещь…  
Сого качает головой и подбирает с пола упавший предмет. Хиджиката скрипит зубами, но все же не сдерживает любопытства:  
\- Это что такое? Электрошокер? Беспроводной? Правительственная разработка?  
Сого тихо смеется.  
\- Учитывая то, кем вы считаете наше правительство – да, его разработка, именно так.  
\- Хватит придуриваться, - хмурится Хиджиката и протягивает руку : - Дай сюда.  
\- Как скажете, - Сого послушно кладет на широкую ладонь небольшой ярко-фиолетовый предмет.  
Хиджиката подносит его к глазами, пристально разглядывая, и Сого важно спрашивает:  
\- Как думаете, Ямазаки понравится? Всем отделом скидывались. Лучший анальный…  
\- Что?!  
\- Зачем же снова на пол…  
Сого терпеливо подбирает предмет.  
\- Это вибростимулятор. Он вибрирует, - объясняет он терпеливо, с ласковой улыбкой, как тупому школьнику на уроке. - Когда нажимаешь вот эту кнопку на пульте – он начинает вибрировать с различной интенсивностью. Разумеется, предварительно его надо смазать и засунуть…  
\- Пошел вон отсюда, идиот! Я тебе сейчас голову отрублю!  
\- Да что вы так нервничаете, в самом деле. Я просто засунул его вам в карман мундира, а не по месту назначения. Кстати, что вы за руководитель, если вам можно незаметно что угодно подложить? Ужасный непрофессионализм, Хиджиката-сан.  
\- Я тебе сейчас сам засуну эту хрень куда подальше!  
Сого смотрит на перекошенное лицо и понимает, что шутка, похоже оказалась весьма удачной. Хиджиката брызжет слюной и, похоже, вне себя от ярости.  
\- Дай сюда эту гадость! Я ее выброшу к черту, еще не хватало Ямазаки до припадка довести, идиоты.  
Сого слегка разочарован тем, что пока не удалось довести до настоящего припадка самого Хиджикату. Он пожимает плечами и отдает игрушку, лениво покачиваясь с пятки на носок.  
Хиджиката чертыхается сквозь зубы и мрачно засовывает вибростимулятор в карман штанов, прикрыв выпирающий бугорок полой мундира, чтобы никто не заметил.  
\- Еще раз увижу… - рявкает он и осекается, замолкая. Сого смотрит в широко распахнутые глаза и с невинной улыбкой убирает палец с кнопки.  
\- Ничего не забыли, Хиджиката-сан?  
\- Дай сюда!  
Сого вдавливает палец до упора и восхищенно приоткрывает рот, наблюдая за тем, как залившийся краской Хиджиката яростно матерится, пытаясь выудить из кармана вибрирующую штуковину, одновременно стараясь пнуть самого Сого.  
\- При должной фантазии, можно вовсе не ограничиваться засовыванием этой «гадости» в разные места. Можно, например, приложить к чему-нибудь. Я даже удивлен, что вам достало смекалки…  
\- Я тебя сейчас убью, - хрипит Хиджиката, надвигаясь на него с зажатым в руке стимулятором. – Просто оторву тебе голову…  
Сого аккуратно кладет ладонь ему на пах, не уставая наслаждаться тем, с каким видом Хиджиката распахивает рот, мгновенно затыкаясь.  
\- Кажется, я нашел вашу кнопку, Хиджиката-сан, - смеется он и сжимает пальцы сильнее, когда тот тянется к его горлу. – А у меня нет кнопки, - шепчет он ему на ухо, и Хиджиката гулко сглатывает, опуская руку. – Поэтому я могу стимулировать и без нее. Так долго и так интенсивно, как вам потребуется.  
\- Надо посадить тебя на цепь и подарить Ямазаки вместо этой херни, - шипит Хиджиката, толкаясь ему в ладонь каменно-твердым членом.  
\- Я знаю кое-кого, кто больше заслуживает такой великолепный подарок, - улыбается Сого.


	9. Chapter 9

Название: Проигрыш  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Размер: 610 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Хиджиката/Сого  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
по заявке анона "Тоши/Окита (впрочем раскладка не принципиальна) проигранный спор, женское белье под формой"

\- Ну что, удобно? – поравнявшись с ним, Хиджиката в открытую хохочет.  
Сого молча смотрит на него. А что тут сказать?  
Неудобно – обрадуется еще сильнее, будет скалить клыки, как сытое животное. Идиот.  
Удобно – и того хуже, непременно ввернет, что так и знал: женское шмотье для такого сопляка подходит лучше всего.  
Поэтому Сого молчит и смотрит на Хиджикату из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Тот подмигивает и делает движение, будто хочет ткнуть локтем в бок – но не касается. Замирает, словно ему противно.  
И это задевает больше всего.  
Сого моргает сонно, и на его губах медленно расцветает улыбка.  
\- Вам интересно? Сейчас покажу, - отвечает он, с восторгом впитывая взглядом обескураженный вид Хиджикаты.   
Тот пытается что-то сказать, но так и замолкает с открытым ртом, когда Сого быстро – спасибо казармам за выучку – скидывает с себя форму. Кажется, он отрывает пару пуговиц на рубашке, но Хиджикате явно не до того, чтобы это замечать.  
Он глядит во все глаза, как Сого аккуратно снимает ботинки и переступает через упавшие к ногам штаны.  
\- Я подумал, что устного описания вам будет недостаточно. Вы же мне не доверяете, - ласково говорит Сого, подходя ближе. Его мало волнует то, что их могут увидеть прямо посреди коридора – какая разница, Сого просто убьет на одного человека больше. – И поэтому решил подкрепить свои слова наглядной демонстрацией, Хиджиката-сан. Мне – удобно. А вам, кажется, нет?  
Вопросительная интонация – лишь пустой звук, формальность.   
Хиджиката выглядит так, словно форма стала ему в мгновение тесной. По его виску стекает капля пота, и Сого едва удерживается от того, чтобы слизнуть ее и ощутить вкус еще одной победы.  
Он чувствует медленно разгорающееся возбуждение. Оно пока еще едва теплится, но Сого знает – стоит только дать себе волю, как оно опалит кожу огнем, заставит впиться ногтями в ладони, чтобы не застонать.  
Победа – это всегда наслаждение. Сого может все – в том числе, и обернуть победой поражение в дурацком споре.   
Светлая ткань натягивается на члене, тонкая полоска кружев впивается в мошонку, и Сого чуть расставляет ноги. В коридоре сквозняки, ягодицы поджимаются от прохладных и ласковых прикосновений вечернего воздуха.  
Сого делает шаг назад и с торжествующей улыбкой поворачивается спиной. Смотрит на Хиджикату поверх плеча:  
\- Ну как? У вас еще есть вопросы?  
Он ожидает вопля «Педик чокнутый!», ожидает удара по затылку, глухих удаляющихся шагов под аккомпанемент сдавленных ругательств, чего угодно.  
Только не того, что Хиджиката подойдет к нему в два шага и сожмет пальцы на его члене. Сого мотает головой и захлебывается стоном, зажав рот ладонью – слишком острые ощущения, удовольствие почти на грани с болью. Перед глазами все плывет в топком воздухе, жар затапливает быстро и резко, разливается истомой по телу, так что лень даже сломать Хиджикате пару ребер.  
\- Вы плохо стояли на ногах еще минуту назад. Если вам нужна была опора, это не самый подходящий…  
\- Удобно? – шепчет Хиджиката на ухо, и Сого с судорожным вздохом откидывает голову ему на плечо. Широкая ладонь сжимает член сквозь ткань, намокшее кружево царапает головку. Хиджиката кладет вторую ладонь на его зад и скользит пальцами под полоску белья. Тянет за нее – ткань впивается между ягодиц так, что Сого встает на цыпочки, выгибаясь.   
Эта ноющая боль немного отрезвляет, и он уже готов развернуться, чтобы двинуть Хиджикате в челюсть, но тот цепко обхватывает его поперек груди, прижимая к себе, и хрипло говорит:  
\- Если неудобно – могу снять.  
Он запускает руку в кружевные трусы – и Сого кончает от одного прикосновения.  
Он тяжело дышит и смотрит на испачканную ткань.  
\- Теперь точно придется, - бормочет он укоризненно. – Я вычту это из вашей зарплаты, Хиджиката-сан. И как у вас получается портить все так быстро?  
\- Куплю тебе новые, - рычит Хиджиката, толкая его к стене.   
Сого стонет сквозь смех и думает, что обязательно выиграет у Хиджикаты какой-нибудь спор и заставит его надеть такие же.  
Это будет еще один восхитительный проигрыш.


	10. Chapter 10

Название: Клинок  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Размер: 400 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Гинтоки/Хиджиката  
Жанр: недоPWP, юст  
Рейтинг: R (типа PG-13+кинк))  
по заявке aleks-neko "Хиджигины, бладплей"

Рано или поздно это должно было произойти.  
Единственное, что утешает Хиджикату – помимо того, что после этого очередного выпада они оба не смогли удержать в руках мечи – тот факт, что Гинтоки сейчас не видит его лица.  
Хиджиката наклоняет голову ниже, вслушиваясь в тишину за плечом, которая еще минуту назад была чужим хриплым сорванным дыханием. Черепица поскрипывает под сапогом, ветер остужает взмокший лоб с прилипшими волосами.  
\- Слабо верится, что я сделал тебе настолько больно, - раздается над ухом, слишком близко, слишком – Хиджиката ведь так пристально пытался уловить хоть шорох, хоть отзвук движения. – Это же не был стон боли, верно?  
Хиджиката скалит зубы, напрягаясь всем телом, чтобы резко развернуться и ударить со всей силы в смеющееся – наверняка! – лицо. Но застывает, когда по свежему порезу на шее проходятся чужие пальцы.  
И не может сдержать нового стона.  
Не боли, конечно.  
Над ухом хмыкают. Из пореза сочится тонкой струйкой кровь, впитывается в воротник, и по сравнению с ней пальцы кажутся ледяными. Они легко касаются раны, гладят, прослеживая край.   
Хиджикату трясет.  
\- С-сука, - цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, - ублюдок, я тебя убью…  
Его мягко и цепко хватают под подбородок, заставляя задрать лицо и сощуриться от света закатного солнца. К шее прижимаются губы, язык касается пореза – и, дьявол, он горячее пальцев в сотню раз, он горячее самой крови.  
Хиджиката стонет, зажмурившись, перехватывает чужое запястье, тянет вниз, но это не так-то просто.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что прежде чем меня убить – если у тебя, конечно, это получится, - тихо смеется Гинтоки, - тебе придется как следует попотеть. И заработать немало порезов. Ты уверен, что выдержишь еще парочку?  
Хиджиката стискивает пальцы в кулаки. Этому уроду просто повезло – Хиджиката и представить не мог, что тот отобьет его удар настолько сильно и ловко, что собственный меч заденет шею. Ему просто повезло.  
\- Ты сражаешься нечестно, ублюдок, - слова вырываются из горла с хрипом.  
\- И что же в твоем понимании честность?  
Хиджиката молчит, чувствуя, как все тело наполняется звоном, словно он сам – клинок в опытных руках воина.  
\- Убери от меня свои руки, пока их не лишился. И возьми мой меч вместо своего. Хреновый из тебя боец. Нечестно сражаться против такого бездаря, у которого еще и меч из деревяшки.  
\- Значит, выдержишь, - тихо говорит Гинтоки, прежде чем отпустить его шею и отстраниться.  
Хиджиката уверен, что тот сейчас улыбается.  
Он и сам чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке предвкушения.  
Начинается другой бой.


	11. Chapter 11

Название: Методы убеждения  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Размер: 678 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Кацура/Гинтоки  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
по заявке Sauyko "ГинЗура, Зура сверху, связывание"

\- Какого…  
Гинтоки сонно моргает, пытаясь подавить нервный зевок. Напрягается – веревки впиваются в плечи и бедра, сдавливают грудную клетку.  
\- Эй, это не смешно, - он хочет перекатиться на бок, но в плечо упирается узкая ступня, прижимая к полу.  
\- А это и не должно быть смешно. Гинтоки.  
Шея ноет после долгого сна, а теперь ее еще и не разомнешь как следует. Гинтоки злится и мотает головой, дергает плечом, но ступня давит болезненно.  
\- Эй, Зура, ты мне сейчас все кости переломаешь!  
\- Не Зура, Кацура. И не переломаю. Я знаю, насколько ты прочный. Я знаю. Гинтоки.  
Кацура делает небольшую паузу прежде, чем обратиться к нему, и это звучит словно приглашение к беседе. Гинтоки не намерен сейчас беседовать, он хочет заняться тем, чем занимается каждый нормальный мужик, проснувшись утром: отлить, умыться, подрочить. Можно и не умываться даже, но утренний стояк никто не отменял!   
А этот идиот стянул все тело веревкой так, что каждая мышца ноет – спасибо хоть, поперек члена не обмотал!  
\- Зура, какого черта ты творишь, а?  
\- Кацура, - Гинтоки начинает думать, что еще одна такая пауза, и он извернется и просто откусил этому дураку ногу. Или голову, все равно он ей, похоже, не думает. – Не Зура, а Кацура.  
\- Как же ты мне надоел!  
\- А мне надоело твое упрямство. Твое место – в наших рядах. Ты не борешься, ты проводишь свою жизнь зря, впустую. Я устал от твоей безалаберности.  
\- Связывать-то зачем? – ноет Гинтоки. Ткань неприятно натягивается на члене, и кажется, что белье сделано из наждака. Злость только усиливает возбуждение, оно нервное и горячее, оно поднимается медленно вверх, к груди, затопляя ее раздражением, от которого тяжело сделать вдох. Дурак Зура, ну сколько раз уже говорили…  
\- Если я вынужден ждать, пока ты поймешь, где твое настоящее место, то я хотел бы ждать в непосредственной близости от тебя. Так легче наблюдать. И убеждать.  
\- И ты будешь следить за мной связанным день-деньской? Круглыми сутками? И не лень? – тянет Гинтоки.  
\- Буду. Не лень.  
Гинтоки раздраженно дергается, и узкая ступня перестает давить с такой силой, сползает ниже, на грудь. Гинтоки фыркает и думает, что в этой позе тонна ненужного и неуместного пафоса победителя.   
\- Будешь кормить меня? Засовывать под меня горшок?  
\- Буду, - кивает Кацура, сдвигая ногу ниже, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Гинтоки. Зря он это делает.  
Гинтоки шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, шумно втягивает воздух. Член пульсирует, хочется вскинуть бедра, раздвинуть ноги, но веревки не дают сделать ни малейшего движения. Веревки – и сумасшедший идиот, который, похоже, сам не понимает, что делает.  
\- Дрочить мне тоже будешь? – цедит Гинтоки, глядя на Кацуру горящим взглядом.  
Кацура вздрагивает едва заметно. Гинтоки кривит губы в злой ухмылке – и тут же кусает их, выворачивая шею, когда ступня с нажимом проходится по члену.  
\- Буду.  
\- Идиот, - хрипит Гинтоки, когда Кацура плавно опускается рядом с ним на колени и просовывает руку ему в штаны, крепко обхватывая член. – Идиот и извращенец, так и знал, что ты хотел это сделать, нахрена было рассказывать сказки про то, как без меня загнется ваше подполье… Ч-че-е-ерт…  
Кацура медленно обводит большим пальцем влажную от смазки головку, легко нажимает на щель и смотрит на него укоризненно.  
\- Одно другому не мешает, Гинтоки. Ну, так что, ты еще не изменил свое мнение?  
\- Нет… не изменил…еще… - выдыхает Гинтоки в такт резким движениям грубой ладони и не сдерживается: - еще… еще! Черт тебя возьми…  
Кацура дрочит ему быстро и размашисто, Гинтоки почти воет, ощущая, как впиваются веревки, не позволяя сдвинуться с места, как наполняется напряжением и жаром все тело. Когда Кацура наклоняется и жарко дышит на багровую от прилившей крови головку, Гинтоки кончает с хриплым рыком.  
Он тяжело переводит дыхание, глядя на то, как Кацура с самым невозмутимым видом стирает с подбородка капли спермы.  
\- Ну что, все еще не передумал? – говорит он, и Гинтоки со мстительным удовольствием замечает тень румянца на спокойном обычно лице.  
\- Похоже, я мало знаю о том, какими методами вы вербуете себе бойцов, - отвечает он с издевательской ленивой улыбкой.  
\- Присоединяйся – и ты узнаешь еще больше, - тихо говорит Кацура, и в этот момент Гинтоки уже не так уверен в том, что ответит на его предложение.


	12. Chapter 12

Название: Отпуск  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Размер: 400 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Гинтоки/Окита, пробегают Кагура и Хиджиката  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
по заявке VIII-31. Гинтоки/Окита - совместный отпуск, которому пытаются помешать Шинсенгуми и Кагура, но все в итоге оборачивается только в лучшую сторону. Рейтинг хотелось бы, но как пойдет.

\- Где они? Куда, мать их, можно было так быстро пропасть?   
\- У-у-у-у, ругаться при даме – нехорошо!  
\- Сопля, да какая из тебя… Твою мать, убери от меня свою собаку!  
\- Молодец, Садахару!  
\- Твою мать!  
\- Ругаться – нехорошо!  
Гинтоки быстро отползает вглубь небольшого грота и прислоняется затылком к стене. Вытягивает ноги с раздраженным стоном – свод совсем низкий, в полный рост тут не встанешь, остается только сидеть, откинувшись на прохладный камень, и вслушиваться в шелест волн и крики с берега. Очередное «…ма-а-ать!» затихает эхом вдали, мешается с шелестом ветра в кронах.   
Когда они только добрались сюда, череда деревьев закончилась так резко, что Гинтоки на секунду зажмурился: только что был в тенистой прохладе – и мгновенно перенесся на залитый солнцем пляж.  
Волны шепчут убаюкивающе спокойно. Гинтоки почти перестает раздражаться от того, что несносные идиоты лишили их пляжа и солнца еще, как минимум, на…   
\- И сколько нам тут сидеть? – лениво тянет он, закидывая руки за голову. Влажный камень холодит костяшки пальцев.  
\- По меньшей мере, час. Вы же знаете, насколько ужасно работает Хиджиката-сан: чтобы прочесать весь берег, ему потребуется еще немало времени. А учитывая помощь… - Сого негромко смеется.  
\- Отлично. Разбудишь меня, когда они уберутся. Так давно мечтал выспаться, - Гинтоки зевает, потягивается, слегка передергивает плечами: после солнечного берега в прохладе полутемного грота немного зябко.   
\- Промочить одежду, добираясь сюда, было не самой лучшей идеей, - укоризненно шепчет Сого. – Простудитесь, испортите всю романтику соплями, - вздыхает он. – Придется вас убить. Терпеть не могу, когда мне портят отпуск. Ну-ка, вот так…  
Гинтоки открывает глаза и щурится. Сого оказывается на нем одним плавным движением. Упирается ладонями в свод грота, наклоняется совсем близко, крепко прижимаясь задницей к паху Гинтоки.  
Солнечный свет, бьющий в спину, делает Сого темным силуэтом с блестящими в полутьме глазами. Он улыбается и трется о член Гинтоки, прижимаясь все теснее и аккуратно прикусывая кожу за ухом.  
Гинтоки вздрагивает от укуса и сжимает пальцы на узких бедрах.  
\- У вас в Шинсенгуми странные способы убийства, - бормочет он, направляя плавные, мучительно медленные движения.  
Сого тихо смеется и стягивает с них обоих плавки.  
\- Вы так невнимательны. Я обещал вас убить, только если вы заболеете. А чтобы этого не случилось, - он выгибается, закусив губу, и наскоро растягивает себя пальцами, - надо вас согреть. Ну как, помогает? – выдыхает он, насаживаясь на член Гинтоки.   
\- Надо чаще болеть, - отвечает Гинтоки, резко дергая его на себя.  
\- Лучше чаще брать отпуск, - стонет Сого.


	13. Chapter 13

Название: Письма с линии фронта  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Размер: 470 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Сакамото  
Жанр: драма, POV  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: таймлайн - за пару лет до встречи на туристическом корабле  
по заявке VIII-35. Сакамото. Писать письма Гинтоки. "И снова я, из космоса..." A+

Ха! Не ожидал? А это снова я, из космоса!  
Представляешь, проснулся сегодня утром, улыбнулся, посмотрел в иллюминатор и опять подумал о тебе. И снова улыбнулся!  
Так и лежал, глядел на звезды и смеялся. Помнишь, мы любили раньше на них смотреть? Я-то знаю: ты только прикидывался спящим, а на самом деле поглядывал. А я любовался небом и думал: до чего же это здорово! Каждая новая звезда – новый мир. И сколько там всего интересного! Выпивка – ну что мы знаем о выпивке? А там, далеко, наверняка найдется тысяча, нет, сто тысяч сортов саке. Да и чего-нибудь еще вкуснее!  
А женщины? Точно, точно – миллионы красоток, которые только нас и дожидаются. И новые друзья, конечно: представь, прилетаешь ты на любую планету, а тебя там уже ждут. На каждой звезде – по другу, целая вселенная друзей, и каждый тебе как родной.  
Новое – это же так здорово, да, Гинтоки? Новое, неизведанное, беспредельное – космосу нет начала и конца. Целая жизнь, наполненная приключениями.   
Знаешь, меня везде теперь ждут! На каждой планете, как и мечтал. Я теперь полезный человек. Полезный – не совсем родной, верно, но тоже хорошо. Очень хорошо.   
К новым мирам привыкнуть было легко, ты не волнуйся, я быстро сумел. Там все только на первый взгляд кажется странным, а приглядишься – хорошо знакомо. Те же развлечения. Та же борьба за место под солнцем – или парочкой солнц. Та же война.   
На каждой звезде – своя, где-то кровопролитная, где-то бескровная. Привычная.   
Представляешь, как же здорово, что я столько знаю о войне! Как же это хорошо! Это значит, что я могу помочь теперь тысячам новых друзей добиться победы. Кому-то привезу пистолет, кому-то – флягу с водой, войны, ты же знаешь, по-разному выигрывают. Войну с врагом, войну с голодом. Войну со страхом.  
Ха, это так смешно, ты бы видел: пишу тебе, а сам трясусь как испуганный сопливый пацан! Вот умора!   
Каждый новый мир – новый страх. Ведь чем больше у тебя друзей, тем больше поводов бояться за кого-то.  
Бояться, что прилетишь в следующий раз – а тебя уже никто не ждет.  
Поэтому жди меня, пожалуйста, Гинтоки.  
Я, может быть, и не загляну к тебе вовсе: дела, так много дел! Да и у тебя наверняка найдется, к чему отвлекать? Но ты просто жди.  
Это очень здорово: знать, что еще на одной планете тебя ждет друг.  
Знаешь, я иногда думаю: воевать вместе с другом гораздо легче, чем в одиночку. Если понадобится – ты только позови. Я прилечу.  
Может быть, когда-нибудь и я попрошу тебя помочь мне в войне с моими страхами.  
Но для этого нужно победить хотя бы один – и отправить тебе, наконец, это письмо, которое я пишу из года в год.  
Смешная такая штука – страх причинить другу беспокойство. Ей-богу, ужасно смешная.  
Вот увидишь, когда я расскажу тебе о ней, ты знатно посмеешься.  
Будешь сидеть и хохотать, едва прочитав первые строчки: «И снова я, из космоса…»  
Письмо, которое я тебе отправлю, будет самым смешным и совсем не страшным. Обещаю.


	14. Chapter 14

Название: То в жар, то в холод  
Автор: Лейтенатор  
Фандом: Гинтама  
Размер: 371 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Хиджиката/Сого  
Жанр: ЮСТ, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
по заявке II-13. Сого. Мечтательно поигрывать базукой, засматриваясь на Хиджикату.

В первую секунду едва удается сдержать шипение, отдергивая руку. Что за черт? Сого осторожно подносит ладонь к гладкому боку базуки и всей кожей ощущает обжигающий жар.  
Ладонь покалывает сотней комариных укусов, тысячей раскаленных иголок. Сого раздраженно прикусывает губу и крепче перехватывает базуку – что он, трус какой-то, в самом деле? Мальчишка? Испугался?  
Испугался – Сого вновь отдергивает пальцы. Базука снова привычно холодна, и металл медленно теплеет от прикосновения ладони.   
Сого ощущает гулкий ток крови под кожей, пляшущий ритм, стекающий с кончиков пальцев. Они поглаживают металлический бок машинально, словно живут своей собственной жизнью.   
\- Сого.  
Металл взрывается под ладонью, истекает огнем и жаром – невидимо для окружающих, невыносимо остро для Сого.  
\- Какого хрена ты маячишь перед глазами весь день? У меня мурашки по коже от твоей рожи.  
Металл леденеет – иглы впиваются остро, слишком остро, это еще хуже, чем огонь.  
\- Ты чего молчишь?  
Шорох шагов в траве.  
\- Сого.  
Холод.  
\- Эй, ты чего застыл?  
Нервно прикушенный фильтр сигареты, трещинка в углу чужих губ.  
Жар.  
\- Вздумал меня напугать своей физиономией маньяка? Или своей пушкой?  
\- Вас так легко напугать, Хиджиката-сан.  
\- Иди к черту. К физиономии я привык, нечего пялиться на меня, марш отсюда.  
\- А к пушке – до сих пор не привыкли? Неужели нервирует?  
Провести ладонью по гладкому боку, вверх-вниз, коснуться кромки дула кончиками пальцев.  
\- Не съешьте свою сигарету, Хиджиката-сан. Она у вас, кстати, потухла.  
\- Привык, сопляк. Не привык к тому, что ты пялишься на меня с такой мечтательной рожей и наглаживаешь свою базуку. Мне что теперь, свой меч перед тобой полировать? Типа битва угроз, у кого лицо страшнее получится?  
\- Вы знаете, что такое сублимация, Хиджиката-сан?  
Пусть обжигает, пусть: главное сейчас – держать улыбку.  
\- Нахрена мне это знать.  
Слишком резко отвел взгляд от пальцев. Слишком быстро ответил для того, кто и правда не знает значения этого слова. Чужой румянец на щеках обдает жаром даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Интересно, а если сделать шаг ближе?  
Сого шагает.  
\- А что такое эвфемизм? Хотя, не трудитесь отвечать. Я охотно разъясню вам. Что вы говорили про полировку своего меча в моей компании?  
В ладони впиваются тысячи игл, в горло – цепкие чужие пальцы.  
Сого смеется, хотя это больно и не особо приятно.  
Потому что в горящих глазах совсем близко – не холод, жар.


End file.
